A customer's ability to access wireless services that are provided by a network service provider, e.g., a wireless service provider, is dependent on the availability of capacity in the wireless network. For example, the wireless service provider needs to provide cellular coverage by deploying various network elements, e.g., base station subsystems, cell site equipment, and so on. In order to provide improved cellular coverage and performance, the wireless service provider may deploy a large number of cell sites, e.g., macro and metro cell sites.
However, having a large number of cell sites increases the wireless service provider's capital and operational expenditures. For example, a contributor to the operational expenditures of the wireless service provider is an expenditure associated with power consumption by the deployed cell sites.